Of My Heart: Understanding
Breakfast Aoi was sleeping peacefully and merely turned over to put her arm around Kyuui. This caused Kyuui herself to slowly open her eyes, and raise an arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Aoi, smiling as she sat up. Kyuui's movement made Aoi wake up with her arms still around Kyuui's waist. "Morning Kyuui." She said sleepily. "Morning, Aoi..." She replied, with a cheery smile. Aoi gave her sister a kiss. "How'd you sleep?" "Very well....yourself?" "Like a log." She replied, yawning slightly. "It's still so hard to tell whether it's morning or not." "Heh..." An innocent and lady-like smile came across Kyuui's face, but it was clear that her intentions were anything but lady-like. "Well...since I don't hear anyone else up...we can stay here for a bit until they do, right?" "Of course." Aoi smiled back. "Now, then..." With that, Kyuui moved in, gently shoving Aoi back down.... ---- Later downstairs, it seemed Ahatake and Ryuka had regained limited movement and were at the table, albeit still bandaged and with crutches. "This stinks..." The Uchiha grumbled, as he slouched against the couch, careful of not too cause himself too much pain. "Not really." Ahatake replied looking at his bandaged hands. "Dude our wives feed us, and do all the work we should be doing." "Yeah?" Ryuka rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, one leg slanting lazily off of the couch. "I'd like to enjoy that while I'm not crippled, thank you very much!" "True, but at least this did something good for Akiko." Ahatake replied. "She get's to be acting Kurokage." Ryuka placed a bandaged hand to his forehead, sighing. "You'd better hope she does a good job, or else when you recover, it'll be on your head." "I'm sure she'll do fine." Ahatake replied. "She's competent. More so than you would be anyway." "Are you kidding me?" The Uchiha muttered. "I was born with an intelligent mind, understanding of the politics and study of my own village. I would be competent enough to run it." "Yea, maybe Konoha, but not my village." Ahatake replied yawning. "Whatever." Ahatake laughed and then Lynterria sat down next to him and began to feed him breakfast. "Ahatake if your going to heal you need to eat." She said, gently feeding him noodles and rice. "'Ey!" Kyashi's good-natured voice came from around the corner. The kitchen's corner, specifically. "How are you feeling, Ryuka?" "Irritated..." "I did the best I could in most areas." Kyashi explained, walking around and sitting down beside Ryuka. "I tried to do so for Ahatake, too, but I'm not sure if it worked... in either case, you should be fine within a few days, or a week at least..." "That's good." Ahatake said swallowing a bite of food. "I'd hate to see the state of my mail by the time I get back. Someone sent me a poison bottle of champagne once." Lukino who was at the table twitched. "What happened to it?" "My assistant drank it." Ahatake replied. "Died after one swallow." Kyashi gasped slightly, putting her fingers to her lips. "Oh dear, did you get a new one?" "Yeah." Ahatake replied. "Now we all have animals drink or eat a small amount of anything sent it." "...." "What?" Ahatake asked. "It was the Elder's idea." An exasperated groan came from the Uchiha, as he turned his head away. "I'm just going to stay out of this conversation now..." Just then, Aoi and Kyuui came downstairs both with very content looks on their faces. "...I guess I was wrong, then..." The silver-haired girl muttered, looking over at the conversational family members. "It was morning..." "Doesn't matter." Aoi replied. "We had fun, right?" "Yep." Aoi and Kyuui sat down next to each other at the table. "What goes on?" Aoi asked. "Oh, nothing." The Uchiha muttered. "Just us lying here pitifully." "You've always been pitiful." The blonde Uchiha responded. "Thank you, granddaughter, for that grateful comment." "Dumbass." Aoi muttered starting to eat. "Where's Aunt Akiko?"